


你为什么不生气

by yj425778120



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yj425778120/pseuds/yj425778120





	你为什么不生气

****

他被吉尔菲艾斯拉着出了酒吧，对方攥着他手的力道大得惊人，像是要把他永远锁在身侧一样。

  
“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯！你到底想去哪？”

“住的地方，”吉尔菲艾斯拉着莱因哈特，一双长腿迈得飞快，“我理解错莱因哈特大人的意思了吗？”

“……”

完全不避讳色情产业的星球上，这一带的情趣旅馆的招牌显得相当露骨。

“莱因哈特大人，我已经……无法忍受了。”

“我相信您早就发现身后的我了。于是您让我跟着您去看了色情电影，去台球店看您如何以诱人的姿态挥舞球杆，您甚至和仅有一面之缘的男人一起去了酒吧……莱因哈特大人，我没有理解错的话，您就是想让我生气，想把我的阴暗面也暴露在您的面前，对不对？”

对方仍然强硬地死死握住他的手不让他逃开，可是声音听起来却是软化了的，甚至带着一丝故意透露出来的可怜。

莱因哈特成功惹怒了对方，并且挑起了对方的欲火，从这方面来说，他大获全胜。但此时吉尔菲艾斯又固执又悲哀的神色让他心中的成就感狠狠打了折扣。

心思又一次被拆穿，莱因哈特无地自容地叫喊到：“够了！吉尔菲艾斯，我有让你猜我的意思吗？”

他只是对自己生气。他现在就像个无理取闹的孩子，想要在吉尔菲艾斯面前维持过于膨胀的自尊。

“您没有。”吉尔菲艾斯突然停下了步伐，没来得及反应的莱因哈特一个踉跄往前跌去，却被吉尔菲艾斯顺势拥在了怀里。

莱因哈特迎面撞上了吉尔菲艾斯胸膛，他听见对方胸腔里心脏的跳动声，急促的，焦虑的。

和他自己一样。

“莱因哈特大人，只因为我们是一体的。所以，您的心思，我根本不用去猜……我的心意，您也明白，不是吗？”

温柔却不容置疑的声音把莱因哈特从内而外包围了。

“吉尔菲艾斯……你这家伙……”

太狡猾了。为什么每次不管自己再怎么想无理取闹，事情都总是会向着吉尔菲艾斯期望的那个方向发展呢？

吉尔菲艾斯没有继续说话，只是收紧了怀抱，等待莱因哈特的下一步的动作。

“我明白了，吉尔菲艾斯，”在做足了心理建设之后，莱因哈特重新抬起头来，那双美丽的眸子里的霸气和野心似乎更盛了，“就在今晚，把你的全部都交给我来占有吧。”

他要征服的不只是宇宙，还有眼前的人。心理上，身体上，所有。

“这是命令。”

红发青年唇角浮现出一抹微妙的笑意，海蓝色的眼睛深不见底。不过，当他将这双眼睛对上莱因哈特毫不避讳的眼神时，那份危险的气息又隐没在了深情的眉目里。

“是，莱因哈特大人。”

  
在进这种旅馆之前，莱因哈特已经做好了心理准备，可是真正看到里面的场景的时候，还是不免吃了一惊。

昏暗暧昧的房间，各种陈列的器物，有些光看外表，莱因哈特根本想不出它们是如何使用的。

但他现在也没有多余的心思去考虑这个了。吉尔菲艾斯一边吻着他，一边解开他们身上碍事的衣衫。假发取下后耀眼的金色长发披了开来，被吉尔菲艾斯拨开拢在脑后。他吻得又深又急，莱因哈特也疯狂地回吻住他，但体能明显是吉尔菲艾斯更胜一筹，莱因哈特好几次觉得他快要被弄得窒息了。

这个吉尔菲艾斯和之前的是不同的。这是放下了所有，用整个的身心拥抱着他的吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯并没有直接带他去床上，而是先拉着他去了浴室。温热的水洒了下来，吉尔菲艾斯啃咬着他的脖颈，在上面印出一个又一个的吻痕。

就是这样，把你的欲望彻底交给我吧。莱因哈特看着呼吸愈见急促的爱人，嘴角露出了象征胜利的微笑。

“莱因哈特大人，对不起，我无法忍受您的身上残留着任何被其他人接触的痕迹。”

所以必须要好好清洗才行，把那个男人的气味从这具神圣的身体上完完全全地去除掉。

然后再让它每一个角落每个缝隙都染上属于自己的气息。

手腕，腰部，腿，这些都是那个男人碰过的地方。吉尔菲艾斯仔细地擦拭这些地方，莱因哈特甚至觉得他有种把这几处的最外层的皮肤都揭掉的冲动。吉尔菲艾斯没有明说，但莱因哈特能感觉到他的怒气并没有因为自己的妥协而完全消失。他只是在换一个方式报复自己。

“已经足够干净了。吉尔菲艾斯，我们去床上吧。”莱因哈特已经被弄得有些痛了，他现在身体上完全处于被动的地位，但是他心理仍然习惯着发号施令，这使他在这种情况下也能感觉自己是一个主导者。

吉尔菲艾斯终于停下了手上的动作。水汽把他的发丝和眼睫都染湿了，修长又蕴含着力量之美的身体在此时显现出一种无可救药的性感。莱因哈特忍不住又要去摸吉尔菲艾斯的红发，手却被带向了另一个地方。

灼烫的，坚挺的……他深刻地感受到了那个东西的存在，他低下头眼睛瞥到了那里，有些气恼又有些自豪地想，为什么这个身材看起来并不具有威慑力的青年这东西的尺寸会如此惊人……

好像比上次他们做的时候更大了。

注意到莱因哈特的眼神，吉尔菲艾斯弯起眼睛轻笑了一下：“我可以认为，您已经迫不及待了吗？”

莱因哈特毫不怯懦地正视着他，用手轻按着那个地方做出无声的邀请。

下一秒他就被抱了起来，一阵天旋地转的亲吻后，他触到了身下柔软的床铺。当他习惯性地想翻身争取情事的主导权时，却被意外地被吉尔菲艾斯按住了。

挣扎无果，反而被那个人更加紧密地禁锢在了身下。莱因哈特之前从来不知道对方拥有如此压倒性的力量，他一直是由着自己胡作非为的……

“莱因哈特大人，您已经没有机会，拒绝我的恶劣一面了。”

床边有各种情趣用品，吉尔菲艾斯先只是拿起了一块黑色长条形的布料缚住了莱因哈特的眼睛。

“不需要这个，吉尔菲艾斯，解下来……”

莱因哈特从未尝试过这种失去视觉任人摆布地滋味，焦躁地想要把那块蒙眼布给拿开，不过这却使得他把手直接暴露在了吉尔菲艾斯的面前。吉尔菲艾斯把那双手紧扣住，拉到床头，然后摸出手铐把它们铐在了床栏上。

当初就不应该答应吉尔菲艾斯来这种地方……失去视觉和手部行动力的莱因哈特咬牙切齿地想着。然而吉尔菲艾斯对他的禁锢并没有就此结束，那双抵着吉尔菲艾斯的胯部不安分地磨蹭着的长腿也被强行拉开，以大开着的姿势被软质皮带绑住了。

黑暗中他感到吉尔菲艾斯的手指抚过他头发，再到面颊，最终停留在了他的嘴唇上。

莱因哈特挑拨似的伸出柔软的舌头去舔舐他的指尖。

吉尔菲艾斯把手指伸入莱因哈特口中翻搅着，舌尖上流出的银丝沾了他满手。

“莱因哈特大人还没有吃晚饭吧？”

“……”被这样对待着的莱因哈特根本说不出完整的词句，只能喘息着发出几个模糊的音节。

不过吉尔菲艾斯本来也并没有要听莱因哈特的话的意思。“可是抱歉，我现在已经没有心情去给您买蛋糕了。”他的眼睛里闪过一丝似是歉疚的神色，但是被蒙住双眼的莱因哈特也看不见他的表情。

“所以，莱因哈特大人，今晚先吃点别的吧……”

莱因哈特还没反应过来他这句话的意思，就感到股间一阵凉意，滑腻的液体被手指送进了他的后穴，在他轻轻战栗着的身体内按压着。莱因哈特难耐地扭动着腰，催促着他的下一步行动，吉尔菲艾斯很快就回应了他，不过却是以另一种的方式。

粗大的东西抵住了他下面的入口，但触感却不是他熟悉的灼热鲜活，它是微凉的，表面很光滑。莱因哈特很快反应过来了那是什么。

吉尔菲艾斯耐心地将它推进莱因哈特的身体里。当莱因哈特的后穴把它吞进一部分时，原本静止的按摩棒的突然开始震动起来，光滑的表面出现了凸起，当这些凸起碰到一个地方时，莱因哈特忍受不住地颤抖了起来。

“是这里？”吉尔菲艾斯恶意地用按摩棒的戳刺着那一处敏感的点，同时握住莱因哈特的前端，抚弄着他的硬挺，回应他的是莱因哈特越来越高昂的呻吟。但是吉尔菲艾斯并没有让莱因哈特就此释放的打算，那只按摩棒卡在穴口一半的位置后就没有再进去了，快感随着酥麻的震动流窜，却无法使他得到更大的满足。

“仅仅一个按摩棒是不够的吗？”

“你……啊！”吉尔菲艾斯并没有给莱因哈特把话说完的机会。莱因哈特的脆弱的部分被他狠狠地握住了，同时一个圆环状的东西套在了它的顶端，阻止着莱因哈特过快地发泄出来。

“莱因哈特大人是想要更多的吧。”

心里的那一点好胜心又被激了起来，莱因哈特偏不肯在口舌上落于下风，他尽量使自己的声音平稳地回答道：“吉尔菲艾斯，你……就只有用这种东西来操纵我的程度吗？”

吉尔菲艾斯的眉头微微皱了起来，手指离开了那个地方，然后抚上了他胸前的凸起。嫩红色的果实傲然点缀在了雪白的皮肤上，像是诱人将它们采摘下来。吉尔菲艾斯用舌头去吸吮品尝着它们，不过这种品尝渐渐变得愈加粗暴，失去视觉的莱因哈特更加鲜明地感受到了吉尔菲艾斯在他胸前啃咬的力度，快感中带着疼痛。如果他取下蒙眼的布条，就能看见自己的胸前已经布满了密密麻麻的咬痕。

他正在想尽一切办法给这具身体打上属于自己的烙印。

眼睛要遮住，这样他的眼睛就看不到其他人；手要拷紧，这样这双手就无法被他以外的人碰触；脚要牢牢绑在床上，这样他就再也不能到处乱跑去吸引着其他人赤裸渴求着的目光……

“莱因哈特大人果然还没有吃饱啊。”他这样说着，然后掰开了他的嘴。

这张嘴和其他男人说过话，喝过酒，会说尖刻嘲讽的话，也能发出各种让他愉悦的声音，把他带向天堂。

莱因哈特感觉自己的嘴边碰到了一个滚烫的东西。

“那么，请您把这个也吃下去，好不好？”

实在太巨大了……莱因哈特努力张嘴才只含进去了它的前端。而且那东西还在变大，他的口腔已经变得酸麻了，挑衅、抵抗的话语和痛苦又愉悦的呻吟都被堵在了喉咙里。莱因哈特做着吞咽的动作，用舌头去刺激抚慰它，可是它完全没有要射精的意思。

后穴还在被按摩棒侵犯着，累积的快感让他全身都酥软脱力。全身被束缚得死死的自己除了任吉尔菲艾斯摆布，连弯曲双手都做不到。他的高昂却无法得到释放的分身已经开始渗出液体，吉尔菲艾斯伸出手将那些液体抹掉，动作轻柔得像是抹去泪珠。

“对不起，让您这里哭了……”

“唔……嗯……”

良久，吉尔菲艾斯终于将自己的巨大从莱因哈特的口中退了出去，然后取下了莱因哈特眼上的缚带。莱因哈特剧烈地喘着气，冰蓝色的眼眸已经有些涣散了，强行吞入巨物的嘴短时间内根本无法合上。等他的眼睛重新聚焦上的时候，正好看到自己的嘴里津液和吉尔菲艾斯的性器之间勾出了一道透明的细线。

这景象实在太过淫靡，然而既然对方是吉尔菲艾斯，莱因哈特便并不觉得有什么不妥的地方。

真的是一双很美的眼睛啊……吉尔菲艾斯忍不住地想着。

这双眼睛是属于自己的。

他用自己最温柔的视线去注视着那双眼睛，引诱他忘记身体的痛苦，然而手却控制不住地去进行更加残忍的动作。

他拿起了两枚跳蛋，试图将它们继续塞进莱因哈特后方那个狭窄的洞口。

莱因哈特这时才真有些慌了：“吉尔菲艾斯……你……住手，不可能……不可能塞得进去的……”

“莱因哈特大人不要了吗？”吉尔菲艾斯用湿漉漉的眼神看着他。

“不要……”

“我想起来了……原来这里还没有完全吃进去……”

“——啊”

身下的那根按摩棒突然被吉尔菲艾斯整根推入了，莱因哈特的身体剧烈地痉挛起来。

这下是真正哭了。

泪水止不住地从莱因哈特脸上滑落，仿若天上坠下的辰星。这个一直以来的常胜将军的身体在吉尔菲艾斯的折磨下彻彻底底地陷落了。吉尔菲艾斯心里升起一种负罪感，可是那负罪感最终败给了由莱因哈特勾起、至今仍未消散的怒气和妒意。

他不再试图把跳蛋强行塞入莱因哈特的后穴，转而把它们带到了莱因哈特的胸口。跳蛋接触到了莱因哈特胸前肿胀的果实，引得他一阵瑟缩。接着吉尔菲艾斯把跳蛋用情趣胶带固定在了乳头的位置，和莱因哈特后穴里的按摩棒一起振动着。

“嗯……啊……拿开……”

平日里不可一世的金发元帅从未受过这样激烈的对待。身体最敏感的部位被无生命的东西刺激碾磨，他的后穴不自主地把那只按摩棒吸引着进往更深的地方，但自动运作着的东西哪里知道让他最舒服的角度。后方虽然被填满，空虚感却越来越强，而胀硬到发痛的地方又无法得到纾解……莱因哈特被拷住的手胡乱地挣动，想要把套在分身前的圆环给取下来，却只是徒劳。

他不得不在爱人面前放下了所有矜持。

“吉尔菲艾斯……吉尔菲艾斯……放过我……哈……，让……让我……去吧……”

听到莱因哈特的告饶声，吉尔菲艾斯终于将圆环拨弄了下来，随手扔在了地上。眼前像突然炸开了无数烟花，得到释放的莱因哈特呜咽着达到了第一次高潮。

喷射而出的浊液落在了完美无瑕的身体上，让人想把他由内而外地弄脏。

“莱因哈特大人，请您不要再哭了……”吉尔菲艾斯俯身去吻他的泪水。红发青年的睫毛和眼角布满了细密的汗珠，竟然给人造成了一种他也在落泪的错觉。他温和俊秀的外表实在太有迷惑性，谁都不知道这副皮囊下藏着这样的恶魔。

或许有人知道过，但是除了莱因哈特，那些人都已经从这个世界上蒸发了。

经历了被束缚了这样久的高潮之后，莱因哈特直接陷入了失神。金色的发丝铺散在红色的软缎上，雪白的皮肤上各种吻痕与咬痕交错，而胸前和身下的东西还在不知疲倦地动作着，把莱因哈特带入更堕落的欲望深渊。

吉尔菲艾斯的忍耐力也到了极限。

他解开了莱因哈特身上的束缚。此时按摩棒和跳蛋都成了碍眼的存在。吉尔菲艾斯有些不耐烦地把那些东西从莱因哈特的身上弄掉，粗大的按摩棒在抽出的时候被艳红的穴肉层层吸裹挽留着，牵扯出晶莹的水光。

他抱起脱力的莱因哈特，将分身对准小穴的入口，柔软湿润的甬道经历了按摩棒的扩张仍然不能迅速地接纳吉尔菲艾斯的巨大。他缓慢地挺送着，感受温暖的小穴将他深深地包裹，这感觉是罪恶的，却让他迷恋非常。

莱因哈特刚还未从高潮中回过神来，就被吉尔菲艾斯插入了。莱因哈特已经有些筋疲力竭，而对于吉尔菲艾斯来说，这场性事才刚开始。

但这是莱因哈特自己选择的，今夜吉尔菲艾斯赐予他的是快乐也好痛苦也好，他都必须甘之如饴。

“吉尔菲艾斯……我……”

红发的青年舔吻着他的耳背，湿热的气息喷洒在他耳边：“莱因哈特大人，您能答应我一个请求吗？”

莱因哈特被吻得不得不仰起头：“只要是……我能做到的。不，就算……现在不能做到，我也一定会争取。”

对方回应得如此直白而恳切，吉尔菲艾斯一时情动，奖励似的将性器全部送了进去，逼得莱因哈特哆嗦着又渗出了几滴泪珠。巨物在莱因哈特的体内抽送着，速度很慢，莱因哈特不禁开始自己扭动胯部使自己获得更直接的快感，却被吉尔菲艾斯牢牢扣住了腰。

吉尔菲艾斯深深注视着他的眼睛：“莱因哈特大人，您实在太美了。”

他操纵着莱因哈特的身体，温和而坚定地诉说着。

“我知道这很自私。但是我必须让您明白，我从来不是教坛上的圣父。如果是，也只是您一个人的教徒。

“我将您视作至宝，只允许别人瞻仰膜拜，其余不管是伤害，还是爱慕，我都无法接受。

“我虚伪，贪婪，狡诈而且善妒。我不生气不是因为宽容，而是因为对别的东西根本不在意。

“所以，请答应我，您这双美丽的眼睛，今后可以只注视着我吗？”

莱因哈特感到吉尔菲艾斯的性器沿着他最敏感的部位打转，他细细刮擦研磨着最能让他得快感的地方，却不肯施予更猛烈的攻击。

“可以吗，莱因哈特大人……我可以这样要求您吗？”明明是他在肏弄着自己，可听声音他反而更像是受了更大的委屈。这是祈求，也是命令，如果莱因哈特没有回应，那么他就会一直惩罚到他作出肯定回答为止。

莱因哈特颤抖着去咬他的肩膀，像是克制快感，又像是生气。“我的眼睛……只看得到前方……而我眼里，前方的人……只有你，只有你……吉尔菲艾斯……”

吉尔菲艾斯的脸上终于露出了一丝微笑。握住莱因哈特的腰的手突然松开，失去着力点的莱因哈特直接坐了下去。他的小穴像是天生为了迎合他而生的，直接顶到最深处的快感让吉尔菲艾斯也不禁头皮发麻。

“您现在是自由的了。请您，继续自己行动吧。”

莱因哈特不服输地晃动着腰部，想表示自己还有能力去解决自己和吉尔菲艾斯的性欲问题。可是他的力气早在漫长的折磨中被榨干了，动了几下之后，就彻底软倒在了吉尔菲艾斯的身上。

“不……不行了……吉尔菲艾斯，肏我吧……你还……是不是……男人……”

身体一下腾空起来。

他成功地又一次激怒了吉尔菲艾斯。

吉尔菲艾斯直接把他抱离了床铺，走向了落地镜的方向。

“为了向您证明我是一个男人，请您仔细看看，我是怎么肏弄您的。”

对于莱因哈特来说这几步路就像天堂和地狱的轮回。每走一步，吉尔菲艾斯的性器都会重重顶到莱因哈特的甬道深处，给他带来一阵痉挛一般的快感。而吉尔菲艾斯抬脚的时候他的小穴却不得不暂时离那个给予他快乐的源泉更远一些，以至于下一次它们紧密结合在一起的时候，莱因哈特会忍不住用力勾着吉尔菲艾斯的腰将它吸得更紧一些。

他们终于来到了镜子前。吉尔菲艾斯就着下体相连的状态将莱因哈特翻转过来，使他正面着镜子。镜中的莱因哈特长发凌乱地挂在肩颈上，手腕和腿上都是被束缚过后留下的色情的红痕，胸前的两点上还有被残虐的印记。他的双腿被吉尔菲艾斯拉开到一个不可思议的角度，这使得他们结合着的部位在镜中一览无余。本来窄小的穴口吞吐着吉尔菲艾斯的巨大，性器退出时会带出嫩红的媚肉，莱因哈特甚至能看到抽送时他的身体被搅弄出的淫荡的水丝。

“嗯……啊……就是……这样……吉尔菲艾斯……占有我吧……我只会被你一个人驯服……”

抽送的动作越来越迅速，越来越激烈，莱因哈特的美丽而高傲的眸子已经被情欲占满了。但是吉尔菲艾斯还是不满足于这样的节奏，为了更方便莱因哈特受力，他把莱因哈特的身体直接贴在了光滑的镜面前。冰冷的镜子刺激着莱因哈特的硬挺的乳头，舒服得他直想往下滑，却又被吉尔菲艾斯重重顶弄上去。吉尔菲艾斯一面肏弄他的后穴一面还不忘安抚他前面的分身和小球，在他们看不见的地方莱因哈特身上渗出的液体已经将镜面糊得又湿又黏了。

“莱因哈特……大人，您看好了吗？”

莱因哈特现在连摇头都做不到了。“啊……啊……吉尔菲艾斯……放我下来……太……太快了……嗯——”

吉尔菲艾斯默默地将他下面的小嘴掰得更开一些：“您在说谎……您这里，明明还说不够……”

“呜……好深……够了……够了……”

“莱因哈特大人……莱因哈特大人……”与吉尔菲艾斯的嗓音温柔克制的嗓音相反，他的动作却带着毫无保留的疯狂与占有欲，像是要把莱因哈特肏到再也无法离开他半步。

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

失去束缚的莱因哈特陷入了第二次高潮，吉尔菲艾斯并却并没有马上停止对他的分身的套弄。痉挛中莱因哈特剧烈地挣扎着，他感到自己的后穴似乎也有某些液体正在疯狂地分泌着，吉尔菲艾斯的阴茎一后退，便迫不及待地涌出来。

他居然……被吉尔菲艾斯做到潮吹了……

吉尔菲艾斯往还在高潮的小穴继续抽插了几下，心爱之人的缠绵挽留几乎使他目眩神失。在软湿的甬道持续而激烈的绞缩之下，他终于也忍不住在莱因哈特的体内释放了出来。精液冲刷着极度敏感的内壁，莱因哈特的呜咽呻吟变得支离破碎，手指和脚趾都一并蜷缩起来，抵御着过于猛烈的刺激。

各种体液混在一起沿着镜面滑落下来，已经分不出哪些是莱因哈特，哪些是吉尔菲艾斯的了。镜子已经被彻底弄脏，但是从一些地方，还是能看到白浊的精液灌满了金发美人有些红肿的后穴，染湿了他的腿根，他的眼角还残留着晶莹的泪水，被凌虐的美在他身上体现到了极致。

他被操弄得再也说不出嘲讽的话来。然而对于吉尔菲艾斯来说，这个人的呼吸都算是对自己的一种勾引。

吉尔菲艾斯轻柔爱怜地在他眼上落下了一个吻。“不小心把莱因哈特大人弄脏了，我们去清洗一下吧。”

然而在浴室中的莱因哈特又被按着狠狠操干了两次，直到完全失去了意识。

结果就是，本来短短几天的假期，不得不又延长了两天。

 


End file.
